You Oughta Know
by Kdmr87
Summary: Puck broke up with her Rachel three months ago amicably. Or so he thought. What happens if when she sings a song dedicating it to him? Pezberry friendship.


_Hey everyone! You have no idea how humble I am with all of my reviews with my first story! Thank you oh so much! Here is another one shot. This one is a little sexier and not to sad compare to my other story. That is why the rating is M. No smut. Sorry. I hope you all like this one just as much as you like the other, even though they are both completely different. I promise I will work on Hidden Feelings like you all so generously asked. Phew okay I'm done lol sorry_

_Now please enjoy… oh yea I don't own anything._

_P.s. you should listen to the song You Oughta Know by the amazing Alanis Morissette. Although I was listening to Haley Reinhart version._

_If you are underage please don't read and leave. Thanks._

_,,,,,,,,,_

Puck walked into the room and smiled seeing all of their friends seating at one of the tables semi close to the stage. They were celebrating his best friends birthday and yet she was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to his other really close friend.

"Hey Satan, where is she?"

Santana was about to answer him when a man walked up on the stage and started to talk. "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the stage Rachel Berry"

Puck smiled and they all sat down cheering for her. Damn she looked real good. She was wearing leather pants, a halter top with a leather jacket, boots that seemed to reach her knees, her hair was in wavy curls and looked like she had just been thoroughly fucked. He hoped she hadn't and it was just for show. Just like when she was performing Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer Mash up in high school but hotter.

The music began and Puck's smiled faltered a little.

"_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you I wish nothing but the best for you both"_

His smiled disappeared and realized she was singing and dedicating this song to him.

_"An older version of me Is she perverted like me Would she go down on you in a theatre"_

He can't believe she's doing this. Why was she doing this now? He tried acting like he was enjoying this so his other friends didn't notice but he was trying his hardest to control his expressions.

_"Does she speak eloquently And would she have your baby I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother"_

He thought that after their brief affair they would be back to friends no hard feelings. It's been three months. Boy was he wrong. Clearly she's hurt the way he quickly moved on.

_"Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able To make it enough for you to be open wide, no"_

It's not like they ever dated. They had been friends for more than 15 years and one day they were horny and started to fuck. It lasted about a year and decided to call it off amicably. Or so he thought.

_"And every time you speak her name Does she know how you told me you'd hold me Until you died, till you died But you're still alive"_

He had to admit she looked amazing in that outfit. He guessed she went with the rock n roll look and it totally works. He knows she's mad. It's obvious. But he can't help but get turned on the way she's singing and moving around the stage. She's owning that shit right now.

_"And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away"_

The way she looked at him when she said that made him feel like shit.

_"It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know"_

Now he knew for sure he hurt her but he thought she felt the same way. It was just better to break things off before someone got hurt. Guess that's too late with the way she is passionately singing.

_"You seem very well, things look peaceful I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know"_

He swears he almost saw tears in her eyes but as soon as they were there they were gone. Wow he was an asshole. But it's not all his fault. She should have said something to him.

_"Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?"_

He flinched a little bit at those words. Of course she knew he was fucking someone else. He looked at Santana who looked at him amused and raised an eyebrow. He cursed at himself. She knew what happened between her two best friends. Of course she knew. They both turned to the stage.

_"Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able To make it enough for you to be open wide, no And every time you speak her name Does she know how you told me you'd hold me Until you died, til you died But you're still alive"_

He needed to talk to her as soon as she was done singing. They needed to clear a few things and he wasn't going to give up until they did.

_"And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me" "Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know"_

There was a pause as the instrumental part of the song started and they looked at each other for what seemed like ever. Then he watched as she started vocalizing and looked away from him.

"Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me And I'm not gonna fade As soon as you close your eyes and you know it And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it...well can you feel it"

He sighed and he didn't care if people now knew she was talking about him. He started thinking of someone else being inside her and fucking her just like he used to. And the way she looked at him with that annoying sexy smirk, he knew she was having sex with someone else. Damn it. He did not like that feeling at all. He didn't even realize just because he was fucking someone else, she wasn't. Shit. Now he was seething in his seat. He definitely needed to talk to her.

"Well, I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know"

When she finished the last part of the song, everyone around him stood up and cheered and screamed applauding her. He saw her look at him one last time and left the stage. He waited for her to arrive at the table and when she did, he noticed how she avoided talking to him. Well that just wouldn't do. He would let her enjoy the rest of her birthday and after everyone was gone, he was going to talk to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was backstage waiting to go and sing. She knew he would be there any moment and then she would finally tell him how she felt. She had no idea why she's been putting her heart out there for him but she had to. Whatever happened after was meant to happen.

Once she was on stage and started singing, she realized he knew right away she was singing to and about him. She wanted to laugh but instead she just kept singing.

She put all her soul and passion in this song and meant every single word. Every time she would sing a verse, she could tell he was going through different emotions.

Again she wanted to scoff and laugh at him. When she sang the verse of someone else fucking her, she got goosebumps at the way he looked at her. He was mad and at the same time he wanted her.

She focused on finish the song and once it was over she felt really good. She smiled and laughed at her friends going crazy with her performance and she took a bow and left the stage.

When she joined her friends, she could feel him watching her every move and she knew that he wanted to talk to her but she had nothing else to say. She said all she had to on the stage. So instead she just focused on having fun with everyone who came out to spend time with her.

He sipped from his glass as he watched her. Yea he was talking with his friends but his eyes usually ended where she was. He smiled when she excused herself to go use the bathroom. He gave her a couple of minutes and then excused himself and walked towards the bathrooms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When she walked out of the bathroom she felt a hand grab her and pull her outside to the alley. She knew who it was but didn't stop him. When they were out of sight so no one could hear them she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Damn it Puck"

"Puck? So that was an interesting performance," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I have nothing to say to you"

"Bullshit. You were saying plenty on the stage. I thought we agreed that we were better off just friends."

"Just go back to that slut," she spit as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards the brick wall and he trapped her between his arms. "God damn it Rachel what the fuck is your problem?"

"Let me go," she gritted between her teeth.

"No."

She pushed him as hard as she could and was finally out of his hold. She took a couple of steps away from him. "You want to know what my problem is?" She saw that he was going to speak but she didn't let him. "My problem is that I really love what we had going on, we were so fucking good together and after a whole year, we were done."

He snapped. "Because you easily agreed."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You were the one who said we should stop and of course I agreed because you didn't want me anymore. You just scratched an itch and then moved on to the next available hussy"

"You think you were an itch? We were together for a year," now he was pissed.

"Yea and then _you_ broke things off not me," she cursed the tears that threatened to fall. "I think being friends is out of the question. Look at us. This is not us and this is not healthy."

He shook his head. "This is stupid."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yea well," she didn't even finish as she started to walk away from him.

He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let her walk away. He walked to her, turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. At first he felt her shock but soon she opened her mouth for him and he pushed his tongue inside.

She moaned into the kissed. God how much she missed this, him, and then she remembered he was with someone else and a sob escaped her which made him stop kissing her but didn't move away from him. "Stop," she whispered.

"Baby never," he replied as he caressed her cheek and down to her neck.

She cried softly. "You're with someone else"

"No I'm not," he whispered.

She finally looked at him and he hated being the reason for those tears. "What?"

"It was only a couple of fucks to try to remove you from my dreams and thoughts and it just didn't work. Baby you dismissed this so easily when I asked if we should stop. It hurt me too. I thought this didn't mean anything to you," he saw her shake her head. "What?"

"I love you so much. I thought you were the one that didn't want this. It hurt me so much Noah. Being just friends again wasn't an option for me if I was going to see you with other people."

He chuckled. "Are you saying that we wasted three months because we were so stupid to admit how much we love each other?" he smiled in disbelief.

She laughed as another sob escaped her. "I think so," she sniffled.

"Ay Rach, baby we have so much catching up to do," he smirked.

She laughed softly and nodded. "We do"

Then he realized one of the verses she had sung. "Baby did you really mean when you said about having sex with…" he couldn't even finish cause it made him see red.

She nodded. "Yea, but it was only one time. I was upset and I just found the first available guy in a bar and he took me to his place. I just kept thinking about you instead of trying to get rid of you"

He shook his head. "I'm seeing red right now knowing some random guy was inside you," he admitted.

"How do you think I feel knowing you were with that slut more that one time?"

"She didn't mean anything," he reassured.

"He didn't either," she replied.

"Good cause from now on I'm the only one who's making you come," he said seriously as he pressed his body against her.

"What happens when you have to go away for work?" she asked innocently.

"You can make yourself come as long as I'm on the phone with you," he said huskily as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm good," she moaned.

He looked at her and closed the gap between them and kissed passionately making up for those three months they were apart. Their hands roamed all over the others body getting reacquainted. When air was necessary they stopped kissing but rested their foreheads together. "Fuck I miss you," he groaned as he moved his hands inside her halter top up to her breasts and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. "You're fucking tits," he said huskily.

"Noah?" she asked moaning a bit while he massaged and pinched her nipples.

"Yea baby?" he asked looking at her but without removing his hands from one of his favorite parts of her body.

"There's an important verse in the song that you should know"

He started going through the song from the beginning trying to read into each one until he realized which one she was talking about. She knew he figured it out with his shocked expression. "How far along?" he whispered.

"Three months"

His eyes widened. "You knew when we broke it off?"

She shook her head. "No idiot. I found out last week. I've been so busy with work that I didn't even realized I had missed my period until my cast mates pointed out some of the pregnancy symptoms."

"We need to go home so I can mark you mine again. Knowing a guy was inside you while my baby was in there is making me want to punch him right now"

She laughed. "Let's go say goodbye and you can mark me for the rest of my life" He started to pull her towards the door but then noticed she stopped him. He looked at her and she smiled. "And just so you know I was always yours, no one else's."

"Fuck, I want you right now Rach. We need to leave now."

She laughed again as they made their way inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Santana noticed her two best friends walk in holding hands and smiling. "About damn time. If you hadn't gotten your shit together I would have had to do something drastic," she smiled.

"I know," Puck smirked. "We're here to say goodbye"

"Yea we have a lot of catching up to do," Rachel grinned.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh so I shouldn't even expect you to leave the apartment this weekend"

"Nope," Puck and Rachel said at the same time, which made Santana laugh.

FIN

_Yay I hoped you all liked it. Now please R&R_


End file.
